Refer to FIG. 1 for a prior art cymbal adjusting assembly, comprising a rod 1 having a different diameter at its upper section and its lower section; a screw rod 2 disposed at the lower section of the rod 1 for securing a screw pipe 3, and a positioning member 4 passing through the top of the screw pipe 3 and then sheathing into a tubular body 5, and the tubular body 5 is vertically coupled to two dampers 6 for vertically clipping a cymbal 7, and a screw nut 8 at the top of the rod 1 being used for securing the cymbal and preventing it from being detached from the two dampers 6 to avoid the vibration caused by hitting the cymbal 7. The lower damper 6 pushing the screw tube 3 upward is gradually withdrawn downward, and the wall at the lower section of the screw tube 3 is secured transversally by a screw 9; one end of the screw 9 pressing tightly on the outer wall of the screw tube 3 to prevent the screw tube 3 from withdrawing downward from the rod 1 due to the vibration. However, such assembly requires the drummer to adjust the tightness of the cymbal 7 by using a wrench to loosen the screw 9 and withdraw the screw from the wall of the rod 1, and then rotate the screw tube 3 to move it up and down for adjusting the tightness of the cymbal, and thus obtain different sound effects by having different vibration amplitudes. Obviously, it is impractical to ask a drummer to carry a wrench all the time.